Office chairs are often provided with casters to allow the user to roll the chair while seated. To lower rolling resistance and to protect the floor from wear, it is common to use a chair mat. A conventional chair mat is typically constructed of a clear or translucent sheet vinyl material (pliable or rigid) having a relatively smooth upper surface and a bottom surface optionally provided with a plurality of integrally molded spikes for engaging a carpeted floor. One of the drawbacks of such conventional vinyl chair mats is that the vinyl tends to crack over time, losing its integrity. Besides being aesthetically unpleasing, conventional chair mats commonly become fragmented along the cracks so that pieces of the mat can become detached, exposing the flooring below. Chair mats comprising a carpet layer on the appearance side are also known. Such carpeted chair mats, however, do not allow the casters to roll as easily as on a smooth, hard surface. It would therefore be desirable to provide a chair mat which has a smooth hard surface that is aesthetically pleasing and capable of blending in with the existing office furniture, and is resistant to the deterioration that adversely affects conventional vinyl chair mats.